The objective of the proposed research is to identify the extent to which, and the mechanisms through which, exposure to violence in the family might disrupt individual development in adolescence, with consequences that cascade over the life course and affect a subsequent generation. Exposure to family violence is conceptualized broadly to include domestic violence, child abuse, family conflict and exposure to multiple forms of violence. Key outcomes include public health targets of drug use, HIV/AIDS risk and violence. Guided by a developmental life-span model the study will employ prospective data from three generations of subjects in the Rochester Youth Development Study (RYDS). Generation 2, or G2 are the original RYDS cohort of 1000 urban adolescents followed from early adolescence to their early thirties. Their parents, G1 were also interviewed during the first 10 years of the study. Their children (G3) are followed from early childhood into adolescence. Measurement is multi-agent and multimethod, including self-report, observational and official measurement. Specific aims are (1) To describe the incidence and prevalence of types of family violence exposure in two consecutive generations of an urban, community-based sample with a substantial number of high-risk and minority males and females (2) To examine the adolescent impact of different types of violence exposure (and of multiple exposure) on drug use, risk for HIV/AIDS and other problem behaviors, as well as pro-social competencies. (3) To examine if G2 exposure to family violence leads to drug use and other problems in emerging adulthood, either directly or indirectly via its consequences on adolescent development. (4) To examine long-term consequences of family violence exposure on consolidation of adult roles by the early 30's, especially stable work and family formation and avoidance of drug use and criminal involvement. (5) To examine intergenerational continuity and discontinuity in exposure to family violence. To examine these aims, several statistical strategies including growth curve modeling and full and limited information SEM will be used.